The NEW Adventures of Doctor Brine
by ThatGuyHeroBrine
Summary: This is the opening story of a comic strip type thing I will be posting on my DeviantArt! These are the crazy adventures of a genius inventor named Doctor Brine! You may have heard of his clone, Doctor Brine, but that's not him. This is the beginning of an odd adventure to save the world...


**A story for my teacher, Mr. Johnson.**

It was a nice, beautiful day in the life of Doctor Brine. He was a successful man, with PHD's in all sorts of sciences. He had a lot of money from being a semi-successful inventor. By semi-successful, I mean sometimes the inventions don't work. By don't work, I mean they tend to violently explode. Sometimes intentionally, like the highly explosive gasoline that you simply dump onto an object and BAM! You have a bomb. Kinda useful. Ish. He also made more "groundbreaking" stuff, like the Digitizer. Not the digitizer used in touchscreens on phones, the Digitizer. A machine capable of changing matter into binary and inputting it into any program. And vice 's neat. So is the time machine, the cloning machine, a simple teleporter so he doesn't need to go shopping (but someone else ripped him off, so he isn't credited with inventing it), and the Instant Anything (A little pellet you put in water and BAM! INSTANT HOUSE! (or pool or garden or whatever) Just push a button and it folds back into a tiny pellet.). But those are only SOME of the things he's invented.

Anyway, back to Brine. He was walking down the hallway thinking about what to do today when he decided he was gonna play some video games. He walked over to the properly named "Gaming Room", a massive room filled with every game known to man. And, best of all, all you had to do was ask and the game you wanted was brought right to you. Did I say that was the best part? That was a lie. The best part is there's a snack shack thing with every SNACK known to man. Ask and it will be given. Pretty great, huh? Well, he went to the game room and zoned out for a bit. And by a bit, I mean a couple of hours. Suddenly, Steve came in the room.

"Hey, G? The doorbell rang." he said.

"I'll get it." Doctor Brine sighed. He stood up from his floating beanbag chair (did I forget to mention that?) and fell a couple feet down to the floor. He stood up, brushed off his lab coat and walked a couple hundred feet to the front door. It's quite a large building, you know. Once he got there, he opened the door (obviously) and there was a dragon. A dragon in a top hat and a tuxedo. He had a potato fishing rod attached to his back.

"Ahh, mister Fancy Dragon! _Fancy_ seeing you here!" Doctor Brine said, and then sniggered at his joke.

"Hi. Can I have a tour of your humongous lab thing that isn't secret at all in any way?" Fancy Dragon asked.

"Sure! You wouldn't do anything to me, right?" Doctor Brine asked. "RIIIIGHT?"

"Um…. nooooooo?"

"Alright, follow me then!" Doctor brine said, leading him to the first room. "Here we have the largest, most indestructible and powerful-"

"And heaviest," Steve interrupted.

"Right. And heaviest rocket ever built!" Doctor Brine finished.

"But if it's the heaviest rocket ever built, how is it also the strongest?" Fancy Dragon asked, staring at the incredibly reflective surface of the rocket.

"Umm… I had an explanation prepared, but I seem to have forgotten what I was going to say. Anyway, It's so powerful, it travels about a hundred times the speed of light! Making it an incredibly unconventional time machine! So, if I leave in a couple hours, fly to the edge of the known universe, pick some flowers, and fly back, I should arrive in… 3, 2, 1…" Suddenly, the roof opened up and another rocket landed on the second launchpad. "And that's why I have two launchpads." Another Doctor Brine stepped out of the rocket, holding a bunch of alien flowers. "Alright, future me, go examine those flowers for SCIENCE!" Doctor Brine shouted at the future version of himself.

"Right away, past me!" the future Doctor Brine replied, rushing off to study the flowers. Suddenly, a weird blue creature walked into the room.

"Yo yo, wassap m8. I just flushed some important looking papers down the toilet. I think it's clogged." the creature said. Doctor Brine sighed.

"Here we have the reason all of my important papers are waterproof. This is my successful failure, Doctor Brine. The result of a broken cloning machine. But, so that it doesn't get confusing, i'll just refer to him as 'the clone'." The clone frowned at Doctor Brine.

"But i'm the original Doctor Brine. He says so!" the clone shouted, pointing at someone else. It was another clone.

"And here we have another clone. He claims he's the 'author', whatever that means. His name is Professor Herobrine." Doctor Brine said. "But we've been standing around talking too much, so let's continue the tour." He rushed out of the room, Fancy Dragon and Steve following behind. "In here, we have all of my matter manipulation devices." Doctor Brine gestured to the machines lining the walls.

"What do they do?" Fancy Dragon asked.

"Weeeeell, this one is my Q.R.U., or Quantum Re-assembly Unit." Doctor Brine gestured to the largest of the machines. "Basically, you put something into one end," Doctor Brine paused to drop an apple into the tube labeled 'Input'. "And whatever you want comes out the other end." An Apple iPhone came out the tube labeled 'output'.

"Meh. Something that makes potatoes is better." Fancy Dragon said.

"Weeeeell, if I put a carrot into the input and a potato came out the output would you like it?" Doctor Brine asked, doing just that.

"YES," Fancy Dragon shouted, grabbing the potato. "I LOVE IT"

"Well, here we have a multi-million dollar piece of equipment I like to call the CANDY CRUSHER." Doctor Brine picked up what looked like a portable slushie machine with a massive funnel on the end of a hose. "Ridiculous name, I know. But it's cool. Check it out." He put on the Candy Crusher, aimed it at the wall, and fired a massive gumdrop out of the funnel. The gumdrop smashed into the wall, creating a hole into the next room. He took off the Candy Crusher. "Oops. I'll fix that later. HEY, FUTURE ME! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Doctor Brine shouted out the door.

"I'M COMING!" came the loud reply. While they were distracted, Fancy Dragon snuck over to the Candy Crusher and picked it up. He yanked out a couple of wires and put it on, before rushing out of the room. The future Doctor Brine looked at the room to survey the damage, before saying "Wait, wasn't there a dragon with you guys?"

"OH SHOOT HE TOOK THE CANDY CRUSHER!" Doctor Brine shouted. He ran out of the room. Suddenly, the AI running the building stated:

"CAUTION, UNAUTHORISED DIGITIZER USEAGE. SEVERE DAMAGE TO AI. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION. EROOOR SHutting doooooooooooooown…"

"I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Steve shouted, going and doing just that. He rushed back to Doctor Brine. "The police said 'we'll come when we can, little boy.' I don't think they believed me."

"Well there's no time to wait for them! We have to go after him!" Doctor Brine shouted. They ran to the room containing the digitizer and stood in front of it. It was vacuuming everything nearby into it. It hadn't been set up too well. "Well, here WE GOOOOoooooo…" Doctor Brine shouted as he and Steve jumped in. When they came out, they were on Wuhu Island. Random Miis were running around screaming about how they were going to die. "Not a very nice vacation spot this time of year, eh?" Doctor Brine asked Steve.

"That's cuz the volcano is erupting!" shouted one of the Miis. He pointed at Maka Wuhu. It was indeed erupting.

"Why do you guys live right next to a clearly active volcano?" Doctor Brine asked.

"Because it never erupted before! It only was filled with lava!" the Mii shouted, before pausing and thinking. "Actually, why _do_ I live next to an active volcano?"

"Never mind that, you gotta get off of the island!" Steve shouted.

"And how do I do that?" the Mii asked.

"Isn't that a ferry?" Doctor Brine said, pointing to a boat.

"So it is," the Mii said, before rushing off to get on it.

"Well, how are we going to find Fancy Dragon?" Doctor Brine asked.

"We could use the planes," Steve said. "There are some over there."

"OHHH okay. Also, didn't that Mii say that the volcano was erupting for no reason? I'll bet Fancy Dragon has something to do with it." Doctor Brine said. "Also, the blue plane is mine."

"Aww."

As Doctor Brine and Steve flew their planes around the island in search of Fancy Dragon, Steve flew his yellow plane into a tree, so he had to use the pink one. So as they flew around the volcano, Steve crashed into a cloud. He's not a very good pilot. Anyway, they had to land due to Steve's awful piloting skills, and they landed (Steve crashed into the ground, completely totaling the pink plane) in front of the volcano. Inside, Fancy Dragon was using the Candy Crusher to fill the volcano with baking soda.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Doctor Brine asked accusingly. Fancy Dragon jumped and spun around to face Doctor Brine. He tripped on his tail. He quickly jumped back to his feet and shouted.

"Destroying the island, that's what! And once the island has been destroyed, the resulting shockwave will destroy the ENTIRE MIIVERSE! After it's gone, I can find the Crystal Shard… and i've already said too much! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" He ran to the other end of the volcano. "All I have to do now is set this magnificent device to 'Vinegar' and the volcano will EXPLODE! You have ten seconds… ten… nine… OOPS!" he shouted sarcastically, flipping the switch on the side of the nozzle and pulling the trigger. It shot several gallons of vinegar into the baking soda. The volcano began to shake and foam. "Now, we all DIE! No wait, just you!" He rushed out of the violently shaking volcano and out of sight.

"We gotta get off of this island!" Steve shouted.

"NO DIP, SHERLOCK!" Doctor Brine shouted back. He ran out to the plane. "Thank god it's a two seater! STEVE GET IN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK ME TWICE!" Steve shouted, jumping into the rear seat. Doctor Brine got into the plane and took off as Maka Wuhu erupted into a foamy, volcanic mess. It looked like a giant version of the little baking soda volcanos that you find at science fairs. The hot mess of magma and CO2 flowed down the side of the volcano.

"There's the Digitizer! I'm going in for a landing!" Doctor Brine said, pointing down at a spot on the ground. He aimed the plane directly at the Digitizer's opening, and, followed closely by the baking-soda-vinegar-magma mixture, he flew the plane right through the hole… and into Fancy Dragon. The Digitizer lost power, due to the future Doctor Brine pulling the power cable.

"You are under arrest in the name of The Future!" the future Doctor Brine said, handcuffing the KO'ed Fancy Dragon. "You have the right to remain silent!"

"Search him, we don't want him to get away with something! He mentioned something about a Crystal Shard, and it's probably super dangerous, so don't let him have it!" shouted Doctor Brine. Suddenly, the Wii U connected to the Digitiser started to foam and spark. "Also, he ruined my perfectly good limited edition Legend of Zelda Wii U! Such crimes will not go unpunished! TO THE SHRINK RAY!" Doctor Brine and his future counterpart marched the still unconscious Fancy Dragon to the shrink ray. "Aaaand… FULL CHARGE!" *ZZAP!* They picked up the now very small Fancy Dragon and stuck him in a jar.

"That should keep him stuck for a while!" the future Doctor Brine said. Suddenly, Steve came into the room.

"Hey, G? The doorbell rang." he said.

"Woah. Dejavu." Doctor Brine said. "I'll get it." he walked to the door and opened it. It was Fancy Dragon… again, somehow. "Hey, didn't we do this already?"

"Uhh, no? I just came to ask if you've seen my robot. He looks exactly like me. He started acting weird earlier, and when I turned around, he was gone." Fancy Dragon said.

"Ohh, that explains why you wanted to blow up the entire Miiverse! Actually, no, it doesn't, but still, at least it wasn't _actually_ you." Doctor Brine said in relief.

"Wait, so my robot tried to blow up the Miiverse?"

"Well, not so much 'tried' as 'actually did blow it up'."

"Oh. Well, uh, I kinda don't want him back anymore, sooooo…" Fancy Dragon said.

"I understand. Can I keep it for a while, until I fix it?"

"Sure. Keep the psychopath as long as you like." Fancy Dragon turned and left.

"Alright, bye! At least we have a happy ending…" Doctor Brine said. "Time to go play some more video games." He walked back to the game room. Little did he know that this was only the beginning…

 **Continued as a comic strip on my Deviantart! ThatGuyHeroBrine Deviantart com**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
